r2π(03:30)-Good Bye
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Eeh..? Aominecchi tak tahu ya… r2π adalah rumus apa..?/Lingkaran..?/Ya lingkaran, dalam mesir kuno di lambangkan keabadian, karna tak ada awal dan tak ada akhir, jadi.. itu sama dengan cinta kita.. cinta kita adalah lingkaran.. sesuatu yang tak akan pernah berakhir karna cinta kita abadi dan kita akan selalu bersama selama nya/WARNING :OOC, TYPO/RNR PLEASE..!


r2π(03:30)_Good Bye

**Pair** : Aomine X Kise

**Genre : **Hurt ,Tragedy** ,**Boys Love ,Romance, Fluff

**Rating ** : T+

**Disclaimer : **Koroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Author Note** :This SongFic(mungkin tapi seperti nya tidak) yang miya buat saat galau galauan . kalian tau kan miya bukan lah spesialis(?) romance dan tak terlalu bisa membuat sad yang bisa membuat orang nangis(?), maaf kalau cerita nya aneh..-_- maklumi ya ok kalau begitu langsung saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Kise..? kenapa kau selalu membuat ****r****2****π di akhir pesan singkat mu..?"**

"**E****eh..? Aominecchi tak tahu ya… r****2****π adalah rumus apa..?'**

"**L****ingkaran..?" **

"**Y****a lingkaran, dalam mesir kuno di lambangkan keabadian, karna tak ada awal dan tak ada akhir, jadi.. itu sama dengan cinta kita.. cinta kita adalah lingkaran.. sesuatu yang tak akan pernah berakhir karna cinta kita abadi dan kita akan selalu bersama selama nya…"**

"**B****enarkah..?"**

"**I****a ssu! Aku janji…"**

* * *

**L****isten up this is my tragic story just to break in my heart**

**(check it)**

*tit…tit..tit..*

Suara jam alaram seakan memekakan telinga sang lelaki yang tertidur di atas kasur, matanya mengejap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk lewat fetilasi kamar, cahaya jingga yang mulai meredup namun sungguh menyilaukan, lelaki itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan agak mengucek mata, ia arahkan penglihatan nya kearah jam digital di atas meja "0330" gundam nya pelan, perlahan ia bangkit dan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke depan jendela kamar, di buka nya gorden putih itu dan terlihat lah beberapa titik air dan embun di kaca, menandakan beberapa menit yang lalu hujan. Dan sekrang pun masih hujan

*drrt…drrt…drrtt…* sang lelaki mendapati ponsel nya bergetar di atas meja, dengan cepat ia menggapai ponsel tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau.

*pik*

"_H__allo! Aominechhi! Ayo kita ke café…" _suara seorang pria dari seberang yang membuat sang lelaki tan tersenyum manis, ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil jacket hitamnya.

"Ok…! Aku akan kesana ya.."

"_B__aik lah…ja.."_

"Jangan akhiri panggilan nya…"

"_E__h…"_

"Ku mohon.."

"_B__aiklah Aominechhi…"_

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum dan terus berbicara dengan ponsel di telinganya, sambil terus memasang baju dan merapikan rambutnya yang memang agak berantakan, tampa sadar seorang lelaki tinggi berambut merah sedang memperhatikan nya dari ambang pintu, lelaki itu menyeringitkan dahinya, mendapati temannya tersebut tampak sedang menelfon dengan wajah yang amat ceria. Mata lelaki itu bergerak sesuai dengan pergerakan sang teman yang masih tertawa-tawa entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Aomine.. kau menelfon dengan siapa..?" Tanyanya saat lelaki tan bernama Aomine tersebut sampai di ambang pintu.

"Kise…" jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang amat dingin, lelaki bersuarai merah itu menghela nafas nya berat dan menarik lengan Aomine.

"Kemarikan ponsel itu…"

"Apa urusan mu! Kagami! Lepaskan aku! Teme!" ketus kasar Aomine sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kagami dan berjalan menuju pintu, sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa memukul tembok, mata nya rasanya sangat panas, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi, mata tajamnya menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang indah di kamar Aomine.

"Kise… kenapa kau membuat teman ku.. begini Kise…" lirih Kagami, perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar Aomine dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Aomine terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang amat basah, sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya, terdengar beberapa kali suara tawa darinya, masih dengan ponsel di telinganya, tak jarang beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

_Aku menganggap setiap hari adalah terakhir ku, aku kan menghabiskan waktu ku dengan Kise, aku akan menemaninya sepanjang hari, menelfon dan tertawa seperti biasanya, keluar minum coffe di café, bermain basket di lapangan yang basah. Kise adalah kekasih ku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau dia meninggalkan ku._

Aomine terus berjalan tampa mengabaikan sepatunya yang sudah mulai lembab akibat air yang selalu ia injak selama berjalan, rintik rintik hujan masih tersisa membasahi rambut biru nya.

"Kise… aku mencintai mu…"

"Benar kah! Hahahaha.. bagaimana bisa kau mengalah kan ku.. oh ya bagaimana pemotretan mu..?"

" Waahh! Benar kah.. hahahaha.. lain kali aku akan menemanimu ke studio.."

Langkah kaki Aomine berhenti di depan sebuah café, ia memasukan ponsel nya kedalam saku dan dengan cepat memasuki ruangan café yang sepi, hanya ada dua orang lelaki sedang duduk di ujung café sambil bergelut dengan laptop nya dan dia… seorang lelaki manis berambut pirang dan bermata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya duduk di pinggir jendela café.

"Kise…."

"Aominecchi.." sapa nya seraya melambaikan tangan, Aomine mengampiri nya dan duduk kursi yang kosong di sebelah Kise, mata nya menatap dua gelas capucino yang hapir dingin.

"Apakah aku lama..?"

"Tidak.. sama sekali…"

_Senyuman itu.. senyuman yang ingin selalu aku lihat, senyuman yang selalu terpampang di bibir manisnya itu kapan pun apapun kesalahan yang ku buat, mata berwarna kuning yang indah yang selalu menatapku tulus, jari-jari lentiknya selalu mengelus rambut ku dengan kasih sayang, seperti seorang ibu._

*glek* Aomine meneguk capucino yang sudah terlanjur dingin, namun ia tetap menikmati nya sebagaimana ia bersama dengan Kise sore ini, walau badannya menggigil karna lembab walau tengorokannya dingin akibat capucino yang sudah dingin, walau cuaca sangat dingin, namun dia merasa hangat karna Kise adalah matahari nya yang melenyapkan semua rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Tangan Aomine bergerak menulis sesuatu di kaca yang ber embun "You and me r2π.." sebuah tulisan penuh makna yang selalu ia tulis saat Kise berada di dekatnya, Kise yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Aomine.

Tampa sadar mereka sedang di awasi oleh dua orang lelaki di sudut ruangan, lelaki bersurai biru terang dan lelaki bersurai merah darah, mereka berdua mengerutkan dahi saat melihat betapa senang nya Aomine di bangku nya itu padahal ia basah kuyup dan capucino yang amat dingin, lelaki bersurai merah menyingkirkan handset dari telinganya dengan kasar dan mencoba bangkit, namun lelaki bersurai biru langsung menahan tangannya.

"Jangan.. Akashi-kun.."

"Tapi Tetsuya! Dia sudah benar benar keterlaluan..!"

"Tapi… kau tidak mau membuat pertengkaran di café ini kan..jadi biarkan lah dulu.." jelas lelaki bersurai biru_Koroko_ Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas nya dan kembali duduk.

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu saat menegenai ubin suara pantulan bola basket dan suara bola basket yang jatuh saat memasuki ring, semua nya teredengar jelas di lapangan yang lumyan besar itu, tampak seorang l;elaki berkulit tan sedang sibuk mendribble bola dan memasukannya kedalam ring, nafas yang terengah engah dan keringat yang selalu bercucuran dari pelipisnya, namun aktifitas nya berhenti saat melihat seorang lelaki di ambang pintu.

"Ki…se..?"

"Aominecchi! Ayo kita main one on one..!?" teriak Kise girang seraya mendekati Aomine dan *hug* Aomine berhamburan memeluk sang kekasih yang hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Aomine, pelukan nya semakin erat, dengan senang hati Kise membalas pelukan Aomine.

"Kenapa kau di sini..?"

"Hehehe bolos… aku ingin bermain dengan Aominecchi.. ya kau mau kan…"

"Ayoo!"

Mereka berdua bermain di lapangan basket, suara gelak tawa dan suaradecitan sepatu dengan lantai benar benar memabukan, keringat yang bercampur harum khas dari mereka berdua, walau di luar hujan mereka tak mengabaikan suara hujan yang memekkakan telinga, walau hanya mereka bedua di lapangan itu namun suasana sangat riuh dan ramai.

"Dai-chan…" lirih seorang wanita bersuarai pink di ambang pintu, ia meremas kerah baju nya dan bergegas merogoh saku rok nya dan mengabil ponsel di dalam sana, tangan nya menekan beberapa tombol, ia menutup mulutnya menahan tangisan yang sebentar lagi tak terbendung.

*pik* tombol terakhir yang ia tekan di iringi dengan airmata yang keluar dengan deras membasahi pipinya, gadis itu meremas kuat ponsel di tangan nya, dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, namun di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan 3 orang lelaki.

"Momoi.. ada apa..?"

"…. Kalian semua kumohonn! Tolong dai-chan.. kumohoon…!"

*brrraaaakkk!*

Pintu lapangan basket itu terbuka, namun bunyi yang begitu keras tak di hiraukan oleh Aomine yang sibuk tertawa sambil melempar bola basket kedalam ring, ke 3 orang di ambang pintu hanya bisa membatu melihat tingkah Aomine yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa di biarkan, Kagami mengepalkan tangan nya lalu dengan penuh emosi berlari menedekti Aomine.

*brrruukkkk!* Kagami memukul wajah Aomine hingga si empunya tersungkur, darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Aomine, dengan kasar Kagami menarik baju Aomine dan memukul wajah sang lelaki tan lagi, namun Aomine hanya diam tak ada perlawanan.

"Oii! Aomine! Lawan aku..! ayoo! Balas aku!" teriak Kagami, Aomine hanya diam lalu berjalan menuju ke pinggir lapangan dan mengambil ponsel nya.

"Haloo.. Kise… kita pulang bersama ya… tadi kau kemana sih tiba-tiba menghilang"

"….."

"Kise..? kau dengar…."

"….."

"Kise.. kenapa kau diam saja.. Kise…"

"…"

"Haha.. kau jangan bercanda Kise..?"

*prrrraaakkkk!* ponsel itu jatuh akibat Akashi melemparnya dengan bola basket, namun Aomine tak menghiraukan itu dia berjongkok dan menggapai ponsel yang sudah hancur lalu meletakan nya di telinga.

"Hm… ia Kise.. apa_"

*plllllakkkk!* sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Aomine, ia membulatkan mata nya dan menatap Akashi dengan geram.

"Apa mau muu!"

"Kauu! Sadarlahhh! Daiki…! Kau tadi menelfon dengan siapa!"

"Bukan urusan mu!"

Akashi meremas rambut merahnya dan menampar Aomine sekali lagi, ia mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh di lantai, ia memperlihatkan ponsel yang sudah mati itu kepada Aomine tepat di wajah sang lelaki.

"Lihat! Matii! Ponsel muu! Mati dan memang matii! Bahkan tak ada batrai nyaa! Bagai mana bisaaa!" terik Akashi ia membuka ponsel Aomine yang memang kosong, tak ada batrai di sana.

"Kembalikan ituu!"

"Dan dengan siapa kau bermain basket Tadi..!? dengan siapa kau minum di café kemarin! Dengan siapa kau menelfon hingga basah kuyup begituu! Dengan siapa!"

"…"

"Jawabbb! Aku Daiki!"

"Dengan… Kise…" jawab Aomine dengan suara parau dan hampir tak terdengar, ia tersenyum, yang semakin membuat Akashi ingin menangis melihat ekspresi teman nya itu. Akashi merogoh saku nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menekan suatu tombol di sana, ia memberikan ponsel nya kepada Aomine.

"**Kise ryouta meninggal dunia "kecelakaan.."****13-3-20xx 03:30 pm …"**

* * *

_I still cannot erase you  
I keep thinking about you  
I really miss you_

_I cannot sleep at all at night  
The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart  
The place that you left  
I really miss you  
And I cannot sleep at all at night_

**Hujan… hujan… berhenti lah…. Kenapa tak berhenti juga, aku sudah lelah menunggu mu untuk reda, ponsel ku bergetar saat itu, "Aominechi..masih di sekolah..? kua****n****t****a****rkan payung ya…" tak ada penolakan hanya kata "ya" yang ku kirim kan kepadanya, aku menunggunya hari terus hujan beberapa teman ku sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah, aku tersentak kucing hitam melewati ku "bukan kah kucing hitam itu pembawa sial" ya itu yang kutahu,saat lelaki berkacamata itu memberitahu ku. **

**Lalu tampa sadar aku berlari, kaki ini membawa ku terus berlari tampa henti dan dia berhenti ya_ berhenti di sana kenapa ramai kenapa ada darah di jalan kenapa ada payung yang tercecer di dekat darah itu..? kenapa kaki ini membawa ku ke sini..? aku, melihat.. aku menonton Kagami ada di sana, dan aku mendengar Kagami berteriak kearah ku bukan memanggil ku dia menyuruh ku untuk pergi, namun aku tak menghiraukan itu aku t****e****rus berjalan, tangan yang lentik yang sudah ternodai darah, kulit mulus yang putih, rambut_ti_ti_tidak mungkin!*deg!* jika aku bisa memohon saat itu aku mohon bunuh aku saat itu juga, Tuhan! kau tahu! Dia hanya mencoba mengantarkan payungg! Dia takut aku basah, dia takut aku terjadi apa-apa dia mengantarkan pay****u****ng itu! Untuk ku! Hanya itu! kenapa kau membunuhnya! Kenapa!**

**Tanganku mengelus wajahnya, wajah yang dulu selalu tersenyum kini mulai tampa ekspresi dan memucat, lalu entah sejak kapan tangan lentik mu mengelus pipi ku mengusap airmata ku, segelintir senyummu yang sungguh membuat sebuah benda tajam seperti menusuk jantungku tembus kebelakang tubuh ku, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang dada ku, kenapa dia tersenyum**

"**Aominecchi Gomen"**

"**Kiseeeeeee!tidak! Kisee!"**

* * *

_You, drooping your shoulders  
You, taking a rest on the ground  
You, hitting your chest in frustration  
You, praying to the heavens with your hands clasped  
I think of you getting up. Let's forget and erase all our bad memories.  
(I'm sorry) How would you ? You cannot say anything besides 'I'm sorry'_

"Tidaakkk mungkin! Kemarin! Dia ada, dia menelfon ku…."

***drrttt* ponsel yang berbunyi, saat itu saat hari hujan, aku menekan tobol merah di sana, kenapa bukan to****m****bol hijau karna aku tak ingin mendengar suara orang selain kau, Kise.. hanya keheningan yang kudapatkan saat itu, namun aku mengobatinya dengan seakan kau tadi yang menelfon ku, kau mengajak ku ke café dan jangan pernah mematikan ponselnya,**** karna aku sangat merindukan mu,**** hujan semakin deras rasa dingin menusuk tulang tak sebanding dengan dinginnya hati ku sekarang, ponsel yang basah terkena hujan, dan sepatu yang mulai berat, bagaimana aku bisa tertawa saat kau tak menyahut ku.. bagaimana aku bisa terus berbicara tampa ada kau di sana.. aku akan terus begini sampai ada suara mu yang memanggil nama ku, mengatakan mari ke café.**

_The view of your back, leaving me on this rainy road  
Because I couldn't do anything again,  
I regret it again everyday. I'm sorry,_

* * *

"Dia..! menunggu ku di café itu! kami minum capucino.. berdua.."

**Suara decitan pintu saat ku buka, tampak dua buah gelas capucino yang sangat dingin, aku rasa Kise sudah memesannya tadi, atau memang sudah ada di sana…? aku melirik jam dinding 05:00 satujam sejak aku melangkah dari rumah, padahal café hanya ****2****00 meter dari rumah ku, berjalan menuju depan jendela yang berembun, meneguk capuchino yang dingin, t****u****run melewati tenggorokan ku, aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan rasa caffeine yang pahit terasa hambar. Aku menggerakan tangan ku di kaca yang penuh embun, menulis sebuah kata yang selalu ia kirim kan kepada ku "You and me ****r****2****π" saat itu kau berkata bahwa kita ini seperti lingkaran yang tampa ujung dan tidak akan pernah ber ujung karna kita adalah abadi cinta kita abadi ya itu lah yang kau katakan.**

_I pray, I want you to be back.  
I can't. I can't stand it. I cannot stand a day without you.  
My tears are falling again.  
Will I be able to forget you ? When will I be like that till ?_

* * *

"Dan…"

"Dan apa! Dia bermain basket dengan mu!Daiki tapi maaf kami hanya melihat mu bermain basket sendiri.." suara Akashi semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Aomine meremas rambut birunya air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar membasahi pipinya, dia tersadar apa yang dia lakukan salah! Ya sangat salah bagai mana bisa dia menggagap semua ilusi yang di buat Kise adalah kenyataan. Dia terlalu berlarut dengan kematian Kise dan berujung tragis seperti ini.

Dan di lapangan basket hanya tersisa isakan Aomine dan teman teman yang hanya bisa menahan tangis mereka. 16-3-20XX Aomine daiki mencoba melupakan Kise ryouta.

* * *

_Aku terjaga, saat itu, sehari setelah kepergian mu, aku terjaga disebuah tempat yang sama sekali tak kukenal suasana yang amat damai, juga sebuah sinar yang amat menyilaukan di sana bersamaan dengan basahnya wajah ini akibat embun yang terlalu tebal, aku berjalan, berjalan terus berjalan, dan aku sampai di sebelah ringbasket, kau melambaikan tangan mu, dengan senyum yang amat ingin mendekat, tapi kaki ini tak bisa di gerakan._

"_Aominecchi!"_

"_Kise..."_

"_Hei! Kenapa wajah mu begitu..? kau tak melupakan ku kan..?"_

"_..."_

"_Aominecchi ingat, jika kau terlalu berlarut, aku takan memaafkan mu!"_

"_..."_

"_Ingat lah walaupun kita tak bersama lagi, ikatan kita masih akan terus terikat selamanya.. apa kau mengerti...?"_

_Senyum itu, aku merindukannya, dan sekarang aku bisa melihatnya lagi, _

"_..."_

"_Oh ya aku titip salam kepada semuanya dan bilang maaf aku menyusahkan mereka.."_

"_Ha'i..."_

_Namun perlahan, senyuman dan tubuhnya hilang di telan cahaya yang amat terang, dengan tersenyum aku melepas kepergiannya, selamat tinggal Kise. Terimakasih untuk semuanya dan suatu saat aku kan bertemu dengan mu walau di kehidupan kedua ku nantinya dan kita akan memulai dari awal, lalu hidup bahagia berdua selamanya, ya aku percaya itu._

**You and I, don't cut our cord.  
Don't deny our r²π  
Come to me, everything is fine now.  
We will start everything over, over again.**

* * *

**-END-**

**A/n : huueeeeeeeee! Tragis banget dah! *plllak!* heleh ff nya aneh banget, maaf ya miya lebih pandai buat yang garing dari pada yang mewek mewek hadeeh kasian Aomine udah kaya orang gila di tinggalin Kise *hiks* semoga ff nya bisa mengispirasi dan buat readers nangis(eleh) ok!**** miya**** minta respon nya ya.. **

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please^^**


End file.
